Darkness of the Heart
by blunkraft96
Summary: "It is quite simple Kiba-san. I grew up in the face of pain... Yes I have matured, from a child to something more...yes...I have matured, from a child...to a God"
1. Chapter 1

It was a day like any other in the Leaf village as Naruto made his way to Team Seven's usual meeting place. So far the blond had followed his normal routine, he woke up, eat about a week's supply of ramen, gather and check his ninja gear, set off for the bridge, and ignore the several glares that the villagers sent his way. As he approached his destination, the next item in Naruto's list was to shout. "Sakura-chan!" To greet his female teammate.

Leaning against the bridge's rail, Sakura sighed in annoyance. _"Great! Not only is Sasuke-kun late today but now I'm left all alone with Naruto!"_ The pink haired girl ranted in her mind. "What do you want Naruto?" She asked, not bothering to keep her distaste away from her words.

Catching the aversion in the kunoichi's words, the blond genin stopped in his tracks. _"She's angry… Did I do something to make her mad?"_ The nervous Jinchuuriki wondered. Knowing it was too early to get on Sakura's bad side, Naruto look for a topic that would appease her, or at least distract her. "So… Where's Sasuke?"

At the mention of her crush, the pink haired girl's demeanor completely changed. "I don't know…" She solemnly informed. "He usually gets here before I do… I just hope that everything is alright." Sakura commented before going silent.

The two shinobi stayed in awkward silence for what seemed to be an eternity, though in reality it was merely two hours. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke burst out in the middle of the bridge, revealing Kakashi and Sasuke as it dissipated. "Yo!" The copy ninja nonchalantly greeted.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto immediately screamed at his sensei, still following his routine.

Meanwhile, Sakura made her way towards the Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun, where were you…? I was starting to get worry…" The kunoichi asked with genuine concern. Unfortunately for the young girl, her crush simply grunted an incoherent answer and walk pass her.

"Sorry for the delay, guys, but I was having some trouble trying to find Sasuke." Kakashi apologized as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Liar…" Came the immediate retort from the raven haired boy. "You told me to wait at the entrance of the Uchiha compound. I had to stand there for almost three hours." The young Sharingan user said, clearly angry and annoyed at the wait.

The silver haired jounin cleared his throat. "Anyways, setting that aside…" The copy ninja dismissed the issue. "I called all of you out here to talk about a very important matter concerning the Chunin Exam; I have already started discussing this with Sasuke." Kakashi explained.

The Jinchuuriki's eyes set on his teacher the moment the words "Chuunin Exam" were uttered. "I wanted to talk to you about that too, Kakashi-sensei!" The blond gening exclaimed excitedly. "You see, I don't think I have learnt enough to try taking the exam." The spiky haired boy admitted as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "So, I was wondering if… Maybe… You could teach me some new jutsus? But only because my offensive arsenal is pretty limited with only Kage Bushin!" The young Leaf nin explained his position, congratulating himself for eloquent request.

Now Kakashi felt ashamed. How could he continued with what he was about to say after hearing his students earnest request? Nevertheless, this was something he had to do; he owed as much to his fallen teammate.

At that moment, the silver haired man could not have possible imagined that his decision would ripple into a wave that will thunder throughout the shinobi world. "I'm sorry, Naruto… But I can't." He answered, looking away from his orange clad student. "I'll be training Sasuke for the time until the Exam starts. He just awakened his Sharingan and I'm the only one that can instruct him on how to use it properly." The copy ninja explained.

Naruto's eyes winded in disbelief at his teacher's words. "Bu… But what about Sakura and me? We need training as much as Sasuke does!" The blond shouted, unable to comprehend his sensei's reasoning.

Kakashi's guilt grew exponentially. How could he break the next piece of news to his young student when it would probably break him? But there was no way around it. "Sakura…" The jounin turned to face his female student as the sight of his trembling, blond student became unbearable. "You don't have to worry about your training." He didn't had to look at Naruto to know of the renew shock that invaded him. "I talk with Kurenai-san and she has agreed to teach you since her students are all training with their respective clans." The Sharingan user informed solemnly.

All four Leaf nins remained silent. Sasuke had already know how tense the situation was going to be, but it was already proving too much and the Uchiha had no option but to look away from his teammate and stare into the water below the bridge.

Sakura, though she was happy that she was going to receive training from one of the top kunoichi that Konohagakure had to offer, the girl could not help but feel sorry for Naruto; the fact that their teacher had not said a word from quite a few minutes led the Haruno towards one conclusion. _"But… But he cannot leave Naruto without training! I mean, the choice is obvious between him and Sasuke, but still, Kakashi-sensei is supposed to look after the training for all THREE of us!"_ Her mind raged.

After what had felt like an eternity, Naruto mustered enough courage to break the silence. "Ka… Kakashi-sensei… And what about me…?" The blond asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

The silver haired man's eye fell on the spiky haired boy. Truthfully, it pained the jounin doing this to his energetic student, but the decision had been made for him years ago on that collapsing cave. _"I'm sorry, but I owed it to Obito…"_ The man reasoned. "Naruto… You just need to practice your chakra control, work on your taijutsu and I'm sure that you will do great in the Chunin Exam." Kakashi said, failing miserably to sound reassuring. Knowing that there was no way that he could do any more damage to his young charge short of stabbing him in the heart with a kunai, the copy nin dismissed himself and left his students to sort their minds.

Staying in the bridge for a couple of minutes after his teacher's departures, Sasuke glanced at the broken blond on his way out. The words "I'm sorry" fought to come out of the Uchiha's mouth, but they failed and the young Sharingan user simply walked away with his eyes set towards the ground.

On the other hand, the concern Sakura was feeling towards the spiky haired boy was becoming unbearable. It wasn't as though she liked the loud, annoying, clumsy, and fashionably challenged boy, but seeing him now so weak, quite, and dim. _"How could Kakashi-sensei do this to Naruto? Yeah, he might be a little rough to work with, but he still needs proper training!"_ She thought.

Deciding it was best to head for the safety of his apartment before he broke down in front of Sakura, Naruto turned around and started to prepare himself to leave when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto… Are you alright…?" Sakura asked with genuine concern.

On cue, a fake smile plastered itself in the blonde's face as he turned around to face the pink haired girl. "Of course I'm alright, Sakura-chan!" The boy lied as he gave her his trademark grin. "You heard Kakashi-sensei, I'm so good that I can train by myself and still amaze everyone at the exam with my amazing skills!" He stated.

Not buying the answer that she received, the kunoichi pressed on. "Are you sure?"

The forced grin forcefully widened. "Yeah, don't concern yourself with me, Sakura-chan. I'm fine!" The genin responded.

"If you say so…" The Haruno said defeated.

Smiling gratefully at the small affection he had being shown, Naruto gave his teammate the closest thing to a true smile he could muster at the moment. "Well, I have to go now. See you later, Sakura-chan!" The spiky haired shinobi exclaimed before he ran off.

Sakura remained in the bridge for a couple of minutes; until she could not see orange anymore. Sighing heavily and wishing both of her absent teammates go luck, the girl started heading home.

* * *

><p>Naruto continued to run pass his apartment. The Jinchuuriki ran and ran for several minutes until his energy finally gave out and he was left walking slowly. The blond was still trying to grasp the idea that his "sensei" had just simply abandoned him so that he could train his prodigy student.<p>

As the genin continued to wander throughout the village, his gaze was directed solely towards the ground. He couldn't see anything else, he didn't want to see anything else, because if he so much as looked at his sides, or ever front and back, the only thing that he would see would be the angry and condemning gazes of the villagers glaring at him. They didn't need to say anything to express their opinion of the young Jinchuuriki, they're eyes revealed everything. The blond could not take it anymore.

Forcing his body, Naruto started running once again. The spiky haired boy moved towards the village's gate as fast as his feet would take him. The young shinobi wouldn't dare to actually walk away from the village, but he just needed to get away from the villagers' spiteful glares, even if it was just for a moment.

The instant he breathed the fresh air outside the village's walls, the blond already felt better. There was no hostility plaguing his surroundings, just tranquility, so the spiky haired boy decided to take a walk around the forest surrounding Konoha. As long as the boy didn't wander in too deep, he should be alright.

After a couple of hours simply wandering, Naruto decided to sit and relax under the shade of a tree. _"It's still early. I can take a nap for a few minutes and go back to the village before the gates are closed off."_ The blond reasoned. With his decision made, the young shinobi closed his eyes and wander off into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>The dream started like any other. The blond had to brave is way through dungeons of libraries and classrooms, rescue Sakura from the evil vegetable army, and was rewarded by becoming king of the Ramen Kingdom.<p>

Suddenly, Naruto dream changed dramatically. The joyous illusion that his mind had conjured was corrupted by memories of his childhood. The genin found himself in his five year old body being insulted, chased, kicked, beaten, and even burned by the villagers.

The young man's nightmare seemed to focus on a particular painful incident.

It was his fifth birthday and the spiky haired boy had committed the grave error of leaving the security of his apartment to go to the store and buy some ramen.

As the young boy stepped out of his apartment and headed towards the store, some of the villagers spotted and, before the child could even realized, a mob gathered.

It was only until he reached the store that the boy became aware of the angry mass of villagers coming towards him. Knowing too well what his fate would be if the crowd caught up to him, the blond forgot all about his business in the store, and started off in a mad dash back towards his home.

Sadly, the villagers ran after him and caught up to him soon enough. Before he knew it, the spiky haired boy was totally surrounded by a wall of hatred.

The killer intent permeating the surrounding was as strong as any war's.

The five year old stood completely terrified in the middle of it all. "W… Why…? Why do you hate me so much?" The little blond cried.

"Shut up demon!" Someone shouted from the angry mob.

"It's time for you to pay for what you did to the village!" A man exclaimed and the crowd roared in agreement.

And so, the beating began.

They punched, kicked, and even threw rocks at the small blond. In a matter of seconds, the little boy's body was reduced to a bloody mass. Looking up, to his horror, the beaten child could see that some of his aggressors were actually shinobi from the village, the people that were supposed to protect everyone.

Naruto's vision became blurry and soon all that he could see was crimson. Fortunately, before the red turned to black, the boy heart a voice shouting angrily over the mob. "STOP!" Forcing one of his eyes to focus, the boy was barely able to register the Hokage's silhouette standing before the dissipating crowd.

* * *

><p>The genin woke up with a start as tears ran down his cheeks. Shaking his nightmare off, the boy looked at his surroundings and realized that he had slept for longer that he had intended to. The forest around the young man was already dark.<p>

Deciding that it would be best to hurry toward the village before the gate closed and he was left outside the wall, Naruto started off. The young shinobi had only taken a few steps before his body was left paralyzed by an incredibly strong presence nearby. The spiky haired boy immediately got into a fighting stance; whoever was nearby sure had a very menacing chakra.

The noise coming from the trees let the Jinchuuriki know that whoever was there was aware that his presence was no longer a secret and did not seemed to care.

Hearing steps behind him, Naruto turned around to meet the owner of the terrifying chakra.

"It is nice to finally get a chance to meet you, Naruto-kun."


	2. Chapter 2

The descent into madness

"It is nice to finally get a chance to meet you, Naruto-kun."

The young shinobi immediately turned around. "Sa… Sasuke…?" The Jinchuuriki questioned the figure standing before him. _"No… It can't be Sasuke. This guy… His presence is frightening!"_ Naruto thought. Still, the appearance of the person in front of the genin was eerily similar to Sasuke's, with identical onyx color hair, and a face that would make the girls go crazy.

Taking a closer look, the blond realized several different aspects that prove his first theory wrong. The new comer was taller than Sasuke, had two long streaks between his eyes, and, perhaps the most apparent feature for the spiky haired boy, a scratched Leaf headband. There was no way that this person was Sasuke.

"Oh?" The man's voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry, but I am not my dear little brother…" The stranger added with an amused tone.

The genin's eyes widened at the new revelation. _"Brother…? Wait a minute!"_

"_Naruto…" Sasuke said weakly after been caught by his teammate. "He… He's still out there… My brother…" The wounds that Haku had inflicted on him seemed to be making it hard for the Uchiha to even breathe. "I promised myself that I would stay alive… Until I kill him… Naruto, don't let your dream die…"_

This was him. The person who Sasuke wanted to kill so much, he had ended up killing his own personality.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi…" The missing nin casually presented himself. He was wearing a black cloak with a pattern of red clouds around it while a fully matured Sharingan shined ominously in his eyes. "You have no idea how long I wanted to meet you, Naruto-kun." The young man added.

At those words, the blond took a step back. "How do you know who I am?" The young shinobi asked.

The black haired man simply regarded the boy before him for a couple of seconds. "Oh? I know more about you that you may think, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Itachi revealed with a hint of amusement.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Even if the man in front of him had once being a Leaf nin once, he was too young to have fought the Kyuubi during its original attack on the village, which meant that the knowledge of the fox's true fate should have being kept a secret from him.

"For the expression in your face, I can infer that you already know of the existence of the Bijuu inside of you…" The young man let out a sound that resembled a short laugh. "Figures that they would break their own law." The Uchiha commented.

Narrowing his eyes at the older shinobi, Naruto's anger started to get the best of him. "So what if I know?" He asked. "What's it to you?"

The black haired man gave the faintest of shrugs. "I do not really care if they told you or not…" Itachi confessed. "What I am more interested in is in how much of the Bijuu's power you can control." The missing nin added.

"_Control?"_ The Jinchuuriki thought as his eyes widened once again. _"What the hell does he mean by that?"_ His mind ranted in confusion. The spiky haired boy could remember the power boost he had received from his contact with the fox's chakra during his battle with Haku, but he could not even begin to imagine that such thing could be controlled.

The pair of Sharingan eyes continued to analyze the young shinobi. "It seems that you have already being able to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra." Itachi correctly commented, finding some amusement in the blonde's surprised face. Those who truly knew Itachi would know that he having more fun that he had in years. "That is good, you are already starting to develop you abilities and begun growing into your role as Jinchuuriki, and with the Kyuubi as your Bijuu you will truly become a powerful one." The Uchiha finished.

Inside his head, Naruto brain was review the missing nin's words over and over again, but he just could not understand. "What the hell do you mean by my _role as Jinchuuriki_?" The boy questioned when he could not formulate and answer by himself.

A sigh escaped the black haired man, but decided to ease the genin's confusion. "Jinchuuriki means _human sacrifice_. It is a testament to how far the Hidden Villages are willing to go to secure power." The Sharingan user began explaining. "They are willing to doom one of their own into a life of isolation and hatred simply for a chance to harness the Bijuu's power and turn a human into a weapon."

Naruto remained silent after the older shinobi's words. "So… That's what I am…" His gazed dropped to the floor. "A human sacrifice… Meant to become a weapon…" He said with a low whisper.

"Yes." Itachi curtly confirmed. "And now that that's clear, I am going to ask you to come with me." The former Leaf nin said, knowing that form here on out things will get more complicated.

Immediately, the blonde's disposition changed into a defensive one. "What… What do you mean _coming with you_?" The spiky haired boy questioned as he took several steps back.

Another sigh escaped the missing nin. "You see, Naruto-kun… I am part of an organization called Akatsuki." He explained nonchalantly. "And it is in the organization's best interests to come to Konoha and _collect_ you." The Uchiha added. "Normally we work in pairs, but my partner had a little detour and could not make it tonight." The young man spoke as if he were discussing his favorite onigiri recipe. "I was supposed to wait until he came back to _secure_ you, but fortunately you decided to take a walk around the forest afterhours just to make it easier for me, I thank you for that." He finished.

As a defense mechanism, the genin shot back. "What? Are you so weak that you need a bodyguard just to enter the village?" Naruto exclaimed as fear and dread invaded his mind and clouded his judgment.

Itachi decided to play along. "No, it is not that, I simply would like to carry out missions with the least trouble possible." He answered as his Sharingan bored into the younger shinobi. "And it is notably difficult to sneak into a village where you once slaughtered one of its most prominent clans." The missing nin said with a small smirk. "Especially when it was you own…"

The revelation sent the Jinchuuriki into a world of shock. The spiky haired boy had heard that the Uchiha clan had being massacred in a single night, but he had never imagined that the culprit had being a single person. "So… So you're the reason why the Uchiha clan is no more… That's why Sasuke wants to kill you…!" The terrified blond stated.

The small smirk became slightly more marked. "Yes…" The young man moved his upper body faintly forwards as if giving spiky haired boy a small bow. "Uchiha Itachi, at your service…" Suddenly, a frightening killer intent permeated the surroundings.

Immediately, the younger shinobi turned around and started off towards the village. Naruto could not hear the missing nin's footsteps behind him, but he could feel the killer intent catching up with him, getting closer and closer for ever step forward that the blood took. Unexpectedly, the presence behind the blond vanished.

At the moment of false security, Naruto committed a grave error. Stopping his mad dash towards the village's gates, the spiky haired boy looked around trying to find where his pursuer had disappeared to.

All of a sudden, the genin felt a hand grab him by the collar, and, before the boy knew what had happened, his body was violently pinned against a tree. "Ok, Naruto-kun, now is time for you to come with me." Itachi said as his figure appeared right in front of the boy.

"Like hell I will!" The Jinchuuriki responded. Naruto flailed his legs trying to kick the Uchiha, but none of his kicks seemed to make contact.

With an impressive display of physical strength, the black haired man threw the blond towards another tree.

The blond hit the trunk with a sickening impact and fell to the ground. When he finally looked up, azure eyes met the Sharingan.

Right in front of the genin, the Uchiha's dojutsu started to transform. In each eye, the black comas seemed to change and come together until the formed what looked like a three pointed shuriken.

The only thing that Naruto was able to hear was the word "Tsukuyomi" being uttered with Itachi's voice, before he was unexpectedly tied up to the tree's trunk and his surroundings completely changed. _"What the hell just happened?"_ He thought. _"Where's that bastard? What is this place?"_ The boy questioned as he looked around one more time. The large number for trees in Konoha's forest had been severely scaled down, and the few that remained where all black and dead, and the dark night sky had been completely covered by a blood crimson color.

Suddenly, several figures of Itachi appeared surrounding the Jinchuuriki. The forms were completely black, except for the crimson color of their odd Sharingan eyes. "Welcome to the Tsukuyomi world, Naruto-kun." The Itachi right in front of the spiky haired boy said. "This is a jutsu that can only be created with these…" He took a moment to point at his strange dojutsu. "The Mangekyou Sharingan, the ultimate form of the Uchiha bloodline." The former Leaf nin informed.

Naruto simply remained silent, paralyzed by fear and dread.

"Now, this jutsu might only last for a second…" The black haired man continued, ignoring the younger shinobi's terror. "But take my word for it, it can feel like days." He added with a mocking tone. "Since the Tsukuyomi world give its caster complete control over reality…" The Uchiha said as raised one of his hands and a crow suddenly flew down and landed on it.

The bounded blond watched in shock as the raven in the missing nin's hand suddenly turn into a kunai and then into a katana.

"You are at my mercy for the next three days…" Itachi said, his tone getting darker with every word.

Naruto's eyes completely filled with terror. He was trapped inside a strange and frightening word controlled by a man who had killed his entire family in cold blood. Even his childhood beatings seemed like a fond memory compared to his current situation.

"Now…" The Uchiha's voice snapped the genin back into attention. "From what I have gathered, your teammates are my foolish littler brother and that pink haired girl that was all over him, right? And Kakashi-sempai is your jounin instructor, am I wrong?" The young man asked. "I am really disappointed of him, only looking after two of his students and leaving one of them without any form of training whatsoever…" He commented, letting his target know under how much surveillance he had been under.

Gritting his teeth at his captor's words, Naruto's gaze fell on the floor.

A faint smirk appeared in Itachi's face. "Do you want to know why he did that, Naruto-kun?" The black haired man asked. Suddenly, another Itachi appeared right next to the restricted Jinchuuriki, leaning closer to the boy's ear so that the genin could barely hear him whisper. "Because he hates you… All of them hate you…"

In an instant, Itachi and all of his replicas disappeared and three new figures started to emerge from the ground, taking the form of Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura, and each holding a kunai in hand.

The three clones stood in front of the captured Naruto and remained silent for a whole several minutes before Kakashi finally step forward. "It is time for you to pay for what you did to the village, demon!" The blond heard his sensei's voice exclaimed, echoing his nightmare.

"Ka…Kakashi-sen…"

Before the blond could finish, the fake jounin stabbed him in the gut with his kunai.

"Graaargh!" The Jinchuuriki screamed as the very real pain permeated his entire body. Panting heavily as his blood started to flow down to the ground, the young boy forced his head up to gaze at the figures of his teammates. "Sasuke… Sa… Sakura…" He let out.

The first to move was the black haired boy. "Everybody in the village hates you! We would all be better off if you just died!" The Uchiha proclaimed before his kunai impaled the blond.

Naruto's eyes were blinded for a few seconds, the genin didn't know if it was because of the horrifying pain that plagued his body, or from the terrible scream he let out due to said pain. Struggling with his blurry eye sight, the Jinchuuriki could barely discern a red and pink figure approaching him. "No… Not you too…" He said weakly.

Sakura's clone simply glared at the blond in response. "You have no idea how sickening it has being having to deal with you everyday!" She stated. "I despise you with all of my heart! Do us all a favor and die already!" The pink haired girl shouted before stabbing the boy in his chest, inches away from his crumbling heart.

"Gyaaargh!" The young genin's cry resounded through the crimson sky. Panting through the echo of his own screams, Naruto could not even find enough strength to raise his head again. "Why…? Why… Why do you hate me this much…?" The broken blond questioned. Tears ran down his sorrowful face and mixed with his blood in the ground.

Soon, the piercing pain of the kunais returned time and time again.

"Die!"

"I thought you cared for me!"

"Disappear!"

"I never did anything!"

"Why don't you just die?"

"Please…"

"We hate you!"

"Please… Stop…"

"There will never be a place for you in the village!"

"Stop…"

"We can't wait for your death!"

"Stop… I… I can't take it anymore…"

"With your death I will avenge my sensei!"

"Don't you see?" A dark and twisted version of Kakashi's voice said. "We don't care about you, we never did, all that we want is for you to die and rot in hell!"

Through pained cries and sobs, Naruto shook his head. "No…" The whisper was barely audible.

The stabs came in even faster, accompanied by the calls for the Jinchuuriki's death by the three attackers. As the torture continued, time became irrelevant, truth became twisted, the assailants' shouts became enhanced and hypnotic, and pain became overwhelming and all consuming, until.

"STOP!"

As if something had being ripped right from the fabric of the Tsukuyomi world, a powerful shockwave spread throughout the surroundings and the captured blond was covered by a light blue chakra. Out of sight, a faint smirk formed in Itachi's face as he watched the genin's chakra gradually turning purple and growing stronger with each passing second._"Finally… He's starting to draw out the fox's chakra. Wait this is not the fox's chakra"_ The former Leaf nin reasoned as he continued to observe the situation develop.

"Gaaargh!" Naruto thoughts were torrential. The Bijuu's chakra was running rampant throughout his body and, with every passing moment, the blond could feel an overpowering hatred building up inside of him.

"**Kit!"** A new voice broke through the boy's turmoil. **"Calm down! You're absorbing too much chakra at an alarming rate, Kit!"** The voice sounded scared and desperate.**"Calm Down!"** It repeated its plea, but it was left unheard as the Jinchuuriki's chakra pull suddenly became stronger, what the Kyuubi found odd, was the fact that all of his chakra was being sent to Naruto's eyes

Already completely surrounded by the terrifying purple chakra, the genin was hyperventilating, feeling that his body would be crushed by the pressure of the sudden power surge until. "Gaaaaargh!" With a sudden spike of power, Naruto's chakra burst, taking a dark blue color and blowing all of this teammate's figures away. "I hate you… I HATE YOU All!" He screamed as his power continued to increase.

Sharingan eyes widened in surprise. _"Incredible, he was able to subjugate Kyuubi's chakra and his killer intent has become terrifyingly powerful!"_ The Uchiha thought in amazement.

"I will destroy everything! Everything!" The boy continued screaming. With each shout, the Tsukuyomi world's crimson sky flashed back to normal.

Worry started to seep into the missing nin. _"How is it possible…? He is actually breaking through Tsukuyomi…"_ The black haired man's mind raged.

The Jinchuuriki could feel the power building up inside of him. "THIS WORLD CAN GO TO HELL!" Naruto proclaimed, and with one more chakra spike, he sent an even more powerful shockwave blowing the Tsukuyomi world and its caster away.

The Sharingan user found himself back in the forest of Konoha with a cloud of dust hovering in front of him where his target had previously stood. Scanning the chaos of small debris as the dust begun to settle, Itachi could see the genin's figure started to become visible.

Naruto stood in the middle of a small crater gazing up at the sky, his eyes looking through the clouds, and setting on a bright and imposing moon. Ever so slowly, the Jinchuuriki's eyes lowered and focused on the former Leaf nin in front of him.

The Uchiha's Sharingan eyes widened in shock at the sight before them. "Impossible… There is no way…." He muttered. "How can he…?"

Naruto stood in the middle of a small crater gazing up at the sky, his eyes looking through the clouds, and setting on a bright and imposing moon. Ever so slowly, the Jinchuuriki's eyes lowered and focused on the former Leaf nin in front of him.

The Uchiha's Sharingan eyes widened in shock at the sight before them. "Impossible… There is no way…." He muttered. "How can he…?" Itachi's eyes gazed directly into the genin's.

The blonde's eyes no longer held their shining sapphire hue. Instead, just like the boy's chakra, they had taken a dramatically darker tone into purple, pupilless eyes. Still, the most surprising and prominent features presented in Naruto's gaze were the concentric circles surrounding each other in Naruto's eyes.

When he opened his eyes again, he calmly looked at Itachi, before muttering the last things Itachi Uchiha would ever hear.

"This power, it feels amazing, I feel invincible…..I feel like a GOD."  
>Naruto then looked up at Itachi, a wierd look on his face, "I cannot have people like you existing in my world, it is the duty of a God to take out the trash."<br>"**Shinra Tensei"**

As he was walking away Naruto, stopped to think about all that had been revealed to him after awakening his Rinnegan, he first hand knew how cruel the world was, the cycle of hatred was never ending, and he would find a way to break it, even if he had to become a tyrant do it, because after all; Uzumaki Naruto never goes back on his word.


End file.
